My Cute Angel
by Dareya Lovers
Summary: My new Dareya story so plz peep into this :-) :-)
1. Chapter 1

**Mannat Mansion :-**

At 6:00 am :-

One 60 year Old Man came back from his walk and he entered in the Mansion ..

" Mohan .. Mohan ", Man called his Servant ..

" yes sir ", Mohan came running towards him ..

" me ready hone jaa raha hu tab tak breakfast table pe ready rakho ", Man said .

" ok sir ", Mohan said .

" or woh dono uthe hai ya nahi ", Man asked him ..

Mohan smiled & replied him , " Sir Bade bhaiya toh kabke uthkar apna work out bhi kar liya or abhi woh ready hone gaye hai "

" or woh nalayak , woh kaha hai ", Man asked while narrowing his one eyebrow ..

Mohan sheepishly smiled & said , " sir woh chote bhaiya abhi bhi so rahe hai "

Man nodded his head in disbelief and said , " Hey bhagwaan ye ladka kab sudhrega "

Mohan giggled & left from there ...while that Man was going towards his room when his phone rang .. he picked up the call

" Hello Acp Pradhyuman here ", Man said

While talking on phone Acp sir left for his room ..

.

.

At 6:45 am :-

Here one 26 year Old Boy was sleeping peacefully but he was smiling in his sleep like he is dreaming .. Meanwhile Boy 2 who was 28 year Old entered in the room ... he smiled by seeing his brother sleeping peacefully .. he came towards him & sat beside him .. he caressed his hairs & kissed on his forehead .. Boy 1 smiled by recognizing his touch ..

" Morning bhai ", Boy whispered ..

" good morning chotte ", Boy 2 replied him ..

Boy 2 was going to speak but there was knock on door ..

" Come in ", Boy 2 replied

Mohan entered and said , " Abhijeet bhaiya ..Daya bhaiya woh bade sir breakfast pe aap dono ka wait kar rahe hai "

Abhijeet smiled and said , " dad se kaho hum abhi aa rahe hai "

" jee bhaiya ", Mohan said & left from their ..

Abhijeet turned towards Daya who was sleeping by hugging his waist ...

" daya chalo uttho dad wait kar rahe hai hamara chalo ", Abhijeet said ..

" bhai plz 5 min aur ", Daya said in half sleep ..

" bilkul nahi chalo utho fatafat ..chalo ", Abhijeet said ..

Daya lazily got up and made grumpy face , " aap dono bohot bure ho "

Abhijeet laughed & ruffled his hair , " yeah we know that , chalo abhi jaao fatafat ready hojao warna dad upar aa jayenge "

By listening this Daya woke up with a jerk .. he took his towel and run towards washroom and shut the door with bang ..

" bhai plz kapde nikaldo na i'm coming in 5 ", Daya loudly said from inside ..

Abhijeet laughed and murmured , " pagal "

After that Abhijeet removed his clothes from wardrobe and set on the bed .. after that he move downstair .. after 10 mins Daya came out from the washroom .. he quickly got ready in Red shirt and Navy Blue Jeans and he run downstairs ...

.

.

 **At Dinning Table :-**

Pradhyuman and Abhijeet were settled on the chair .. Mohan serves them breakfast .. At that time Daya came and sat beside Abhijeet ..

" Morning Dad ", Daya wished him

" waah aakhir kaar hamare chote bete ki subeh ho hi gayi ", Pradhyuman said with sarcasm

" dad plz na kal woh case ki wajeh se late soya tha isliye thoda late hogya sorry " , Daya said with puppy eyes ..

" pata nahi kalko tumhari shaadi hogyi toh tumhari wife tumhe kaise sambhal payegi ", Pradhyuman said in disbelief ..

" kya dad aap kaha abhi meri shaadi tak pahonch gaye .. abhi toh pehle Abhijeet ki baari hai " , Daya mischievously said ..

Abhijeet was eating his breakfast but after listening him .. he choaked in his throat and glared at Daya who was enjoying his expression ..

" accha toh Abhijeet tumne Tarika ko propose kardiya .. me baat karu Salunkhe se " , Pradhyuman also joined with Daya

" Nahiii dad plz salunkhe saab se koi baat mat kariye ..mene tarika ko propose nahi kiya hai " , Abhijeet immediately said ..

Pradhyuman and Daya exchanged the glances and burst out in laughter .. Abhijeet understood that they were pulling his leg ..

" you both are very bad " , Abhijeet irritatedly said ..

" yeah we know that " , Pradhyuman and Daya said in Unison ..

Abhijeet made grumpy face while Pradhyuman and Daya burst out in laughter .. after some secs Abhijeet also join them ..with this their breakfast got finished ..

" lets go bureau keliye late ho rahe hai " , Pradhyuman said by glancing at his wrist watch ..

After that Trio left for the Bureau ...

.

.

.

* * *

 **A/N So here is the first chapter of my new Dareya story ... hope you all like it .. chalo abhi fatafat se reviews do or next update next week me hoga so " update soon " ka review muje nahi chahiye ...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Signing off**

 **Dareya Lovers**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/ N** Guest , Gigs dareya fan , karan , marrickgupta05 , zack , Bulbul , Mishty , Guest , Twinkle , Kavya , Shreya , Guest , lipidi009 , abhii :- Thank you soooo much guys for your lovely reviews :-) :-)

Pinky :- thank you dear for your opinion but sorry i can't use it becoz if i will use your idea then my story line will change ..but thank you for suggesting when i will get time i will surely use your idea in my next story :-) :-)

.

.

.

.

 **At Delhi :-**

 **Oberoi Mansion :-**

One 24 year old girl was sleeping peacefully by hugging her teddy ..

Two Boys entered in her room and smiled by seeing their sister sleeping peacefully .. they came towards her and sat beside her ..

Boy 1 who was nearly 26 caressed her hair .. Girl smiled in her sleep and shifted her head from pillow to his lap .. Boy 1 smiled on her antics ...

" princess chalo get up we are getting late for the bureau " , Boy 1 said while caressing her hair...

" Kavin bhaiya 5 mins more plz " , Girl whispered in her half sleep ...

Kavin smiled evilly and said to Boy 2 , " Dushyant chalo princess to uthne se rahi mom ne jo pancakes banaye hai na breakfast pe woh hum kha lete hai let's go "

" yup bhai let's go " , Dushyant also joined with him ...

Girl woke up with a jerk by listening the pancake ..

" nahi me uth gayi plz mere bina pancakes mat khao " , Girl said while pouting

Kavin and Dushyant laughed and ruffled her hairs ..

Girl sadly pout , " you are so bad "

" we know that princess " , Kavin & Dushyant said in unison

Girl made grumpy face and Kavin and Dushyant pulled her cheeks .. she scrunched her nose and rubbed her cheeks ..

" Shreya , Kavin , Dushyant jaldi aao breakfast ready hai " , Voice came from downstairs ...

" lo princess mom ka bulava aagya jaldi chalo ready hojao warna bureau keliye late hojayenge " , Dushyant said ..

" kavin bhai , dushyant bhai aap dono niche chalo mein abhi ready hoke aati hu " , Shreya said ...

" ok princess come fast " , Kavin and Dushyant move downstair by saying this ..

Shreya smiled and move inside the washroom ..after 10 mins she came out from washroom by wearing red shirt and blue jeans .. after that she combed her hair and left them open ... she took her necessary things like watch , batch , gun and handkerchief .. after that she wear her shoes and move downstairs ...

 **At Dinning Table :-**

Tej and Janvi ( parents ) waiting for them .. Kavin and Dushyant were ready in formal .. they came and wish them good morning sat beside them .. after that Shreya came downstair and came towards Tej ..

" good morning dad " , Shreya wished him by hugging him

" good morning princess " , Tej wished her

" good morning mom " , Shreya wished her by kissing on her cheek ...

" good morning , chalo aao breakfast thanda ho raha hai " , Jhanvi said by caressing her cheek ...

After that they finish their breakfast with fun ..after that Tej left for his office and Shreya , Kavin and Dushyant left for the Cid Bureau ...

.

.

.

 **Here At Mumbai :-**

Trio reached at bureau .. Daya parked his car and came towards them .. Trio start moving inside when a voice came from behind ..

" good morning Acp sir , Abhijeet sir and Daya sir " , Voice came ..

Trio turned and saw one 25 year boy was standing their .. Trio smiled looking at him ...

" Good Morning Sachin " , Trio said in Unison ..

" kya baat hai sachin aaj tum akele aaye ho tumhara jigri Rajat nahi aaya kya " , Daya said ..

" arre kya batau sir engagement ke baad na woh roz ek ghante pehle hi ghar se nikal jaata hai or phir last moment pe muje msg karta hai sorry sachin aaj tum chale jaao me kal chalunga " , Sachin said in disbelief ..

After listening him Acp , Abhijeet and Daya burst out in laughter ..

" bichara sachin Rajat or Purvi ke bich me khamkha ye bichara pista rehta hai " , Abhijeet said while giggling ..

Sachin grumpily said , " wahi toh pata nahi aise nikamme dosto mere hi naseeb me likhe " ..

" bhai kya kare hum toh aise hi hai ab hai toh bhugto " , Voice came from behind ..

Trio and Sachin turned and saw Rajvi were standing ..

" haa wahi toh kar raha hu " , Sachin said ..

" hawww sachin sir me aapko nikammi dikhti hu " , Purvi said with angry pout

" nahi nahi tum toh bohot sidhi sadi sushil ladki ho " , Sachin said with sarcasm ..

" abey oye kharbaar meri purvi ko kuch kaha toh " , Rajat said with fake anger ..

Here Sachin , Purvi and Rajat were busy in there so called talks whereas Trio were enjoying their scene ..

" acha chalo baate band karo late ho raha hai " , Acp said in stern voice ..

After that Trio , Sachin and Rajvi move towards the bureau ...

 **At Bureau :-**

Freddy was crying whereas Nikhil and Pankaj were consoling him .. At that time Trio , Rajvi and Sachin entered in the Bureau ... Nikhil , Pankaj and Freddy stand straight by seeing their seniors ..

" good morning sir " , Pankaj and Nikhil wish them ..

" good morning sir " , Freddy wish them in crying voice ..

" kya hua freddy tum ye rote rote kyu good morning wish kar rahe ho " , Acp sir asked ..

" arre kya batau sir aaj subeh subeh wife gussa hogyi " , Freddy said while crying ..

" kya bhabhijee gussa hogayi par kyu " , Abhijeet asked ..

" woh aaj breakfast me mene parathe banaye the toh namak zyada dal gaya isliye gussa hogayi or daat diya " , Freddy said while crying ..

After listening him Trio , Rajvi , Sachin , Pankaj and Nikhil was silently giggling ..

" y..ye ..ye galat kiya smita bhabhijee ne unko daatna nahi chahiye tha tumko ..m..me abhi unko call karke samjata hu " , Abhijeet said while controlling his laughter

He take out his mobile and dialled Smita's Number but Freddy snatched his mobile and cut the number ..

" arre tumne cut kyu kar diya .. me baat karta na unse" , Abhijeet said ..

" koi zaroorat nahi hai aap baat suljaane ke bajaye uljaa dete ho jisse aag shaant hone ki bajaye or badh jaati hai isliye me khud baat kar lunga usse " , Freddy grumpily said

" mene aisa kab kiya bhai " , Abhijeet innocently asked ..

" picchli baar jab mene uska banaya hua tiffin nahi khaya tha toh aapne usko phone karke boldiya tha jiski wajeh se muje pure ek hafte tak ghar pe dinner banake ki saza bhugat ni padi thi .. ", Freddy said ..

After listening him everyone burst out in laughter ...

" accha chalo fatafat kaam pe lag jaao aaj ka hasi mazak hogya na chalo start your work " ,Acp sir left for his cabin by saying this ...

After that all the officers got busy in their work ...

.

.

.

* * *

 **so as per the promise here is the new update of this week enjoy :-) :-) see you next week bye :-) :-)**

.

.

 **Signing off**

 **Dareya Lovers**


End file.
